I Need You Both
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: Leah has got to add imprinting into her shit whole of a life as well. It's not that she has more than imprint or even if they are both Doms. No its that she a lowly sub imprinted on Esme and Carlisle fucking Cullens. The vampire part is the last of her worries.
1. Chapter 1

"Leah!" Jacob yelled as he bounded through the forest looking for his second in conmand.

He instantly became worried when he couldn't reach her through the pack link. He knew she only put up the mental wall when things became to much. He was deep in the forest by now but he waasn't giving up. When he saw her he yipped excitedly. "Leah! What's wrong? I've been looking for you?"

He got worried when the other girl didn't answer him. He quickly shifted and touched her shoulder. "Lee?" He gasped when she turned to him silent tears running down her face. "Oh lee." He whispered before he hand a arm full of his crying friend.

Neither cared about him being naked that wasn't a problem for subs. He stroked her hair waiting her out as she nuzzled his neck. She finally sighed pushing away some so she could look at his face.

A adorable frown crossed over face before she looked away. "I imprinted." She mumbled.

"That's great!" Jacob said so happy for his beta.

"No it's not!" Leah yelled jumping out of his arms.

He frowned he didn't understand why she was so mad. "What's the problem."

"Because it was more than one person." She said glaring at the ground.

He was on his feet in a second. "Whoever they are I'm sure you can all work it out without a problem. Well not many problems. It'll probably be weird at first but after the shock I'm sure-"

"Jake! I didn't imprint on some damn humans. I imprinted on Esme and Carlisle fucking Cullen!" Leah panting as she finished. She fell to her knees gripping over her heart.

"Lee!" Jacob yelled coming to her side.

"It hurts so freaking bad ever since that day." She hissed out.

"How long have you been like this?!" Jacob yelled helping her up.

"Two weeks." She mumbled against his shoulder.

"What?! Leah you need to tell them. Your killing yourself." He said chastising himself for not noticing earlier.

Edward. He called out to the vampire hoping it would reach him and that he would read his mind. He hoped he was making the right choice even though Leah would be mad at him. Her life was more important.

"No." She said shaking her head furiously. "I can't do that to them they probably wouldn't even want me."

"That's nonsense."

"No it's not Jake. Think about it they're vampires. How could I come between them. And if they did want someone why would they want a sub like me. Besides I'm a wolf it would never work out." Leah said as she phased.

Jacob watched as pain tremors racked her body as she stumbled forward. Leah phased back falling against a tree. The pain was becoming unbearable since she had finally spoke how she felt about the imprint out loud. She could no longer hold it together and it felt like she was going to die. She whispered to words two words before passing out. "Esme Carlisle."

Jacob gently picked her body up and pulled her close he took off running. He prayed that the Cullen's would be at the treaty line when he got there. When the woods started to look familiar Seth appeared beside him.

"What wrong with Lee?" He whined as he slowed his pace some.

"I'll explain later." Jacob said as he jumped on his back. "Just get us to the treaty line."

Seth growled as he listened to his alpha and pushed his body faster. He knew he was the second slowest in the pack but he would do anything for his sister. And right now he could tell something was wrong. He ignored the pain in his right front ankle as he jumped over a tree and pushed his body harder. Jacob looked down at Leah and whined. He pushed the pack link out of his mind and focused on the body in his arms. The pack wanted to know why their leader was upset and panicking. Their Dom instincts telling them to sooth his pain. He's only concern was Leah's slowing heart beat he would deal with them later. As the border came into sight he make out the Cullen family. He thought Seth would stop but as the wolf kept going. He suddenly found himself yanked off his back. When he looked over he saw a whimpering Seth in Emmet's arms.

"Jacob." Edward said calmly calling the wolf's name.

Jacob looked over at his imprint with tears in his eyes. "It's Leah." He said looking down at the sub in his arms.

Edward nodded looking over at he's parents who looked like they were itching to get their hands on her. "I think you two should take her." He said gaining their attention.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked looking at Jacob then back at him.

"Yes." He said placing his a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"But-" Jacob whined only to be hushed by Edward.

"It's ok love I promise. It's all going to work out." Edward said trying to sooth his mate.

"Ok." Jacob said handing her over to Esme.

The three of them were gone in a flash inside the house. Then Jacob soon had his hands full with a naked Seth.

"You said you would tell me what's wrong with my sister." Seth said looking up at him.

Jacob nuzzled his temple before sighing. "Your sister imprinted."

"That's gre-"

"Seth." He said gaining his attention. "She imprinted on Carlisle and Esme." Jacob said rubbing his back.

"Oh." Seth mumbled. "I can see why she is freaking out now."

"Yeah well how about we go inside so I can explain some other things as well." Jacob said glancing over at Edward.

"But Jake I don't have any close to put on. I forgot them in my hurry to get to you." Seth said looking embarrassed.

Before Jacob could answer Emmett blurted out. "You can borrow something of mines." Making everyone look at him. "I mean if you want to."

Edward smirked sending the visual Emmett had of the young wolf wearing his clothes to her. Rosalie smiled as she gave a quick nod in Edwards direction.

"What a great idea honey." She said patting her mates back. Emmett ducked his head smiling. "Come on lets go inside."

Seth decided to only put on one of Emmett's shirts since it fell just below his knees. He blushed when everyone just stared at him.

"What?" He asked not looking at anyone.

"Nothing you just look adorable." Emmett said smiling up at him.

Seth blushed more as he fidgeted. He wanted to sit with Emmett but was unsure if he was a sub or dom. Edward was there in a flash standing beside him. He looked down at his brother as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry Emmett's a sub." He said smiling when Emmett nuzzled his hand.

"And you're his Dom?" Seth asked unsure. He jumped back when three hisses and growl answered him.

"No he's my Dom and my imprint!" Jacob said angrily grabbing Edward and pulling him back to a different couch.

"And I'm Emmett's dom." Rosalie said winking at him.

"Oh I'm sorry." Seth mumbled going to go sit on the other couch.

"Hey no it's okay." Emmett said catching his wrist. "You can still sit with me if you want."

Seth shuffled his foot as he look up at Rosalie. She nodded and he smiled dropping to his knees and crawling into Emmett's lap. He missed the way Rosalie was staring at him as he settled in.

"So was this what you were going to tell me?" Seth asked pointing over at Jacob and Edward.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah I imprinted on Edward a while ago?" Edward smiled and kissed his temple.

"So that's why you didn't tell the pack. And how did Bella take the news?" Seth asked raising a eyebrow.

He looked confused when the vampires laughed and Jacob frowned. "Why does everyone think we liked each other. And of course not they're not the most understanding group of people." He grumbled.

"Seth. Bella is together with Jasper and Alice." Edward said helping his mate out.

"Oh sorry Jacob. It's just that you guys were always together." Seth said sheepishly.

"It's ok but me and Bella are bestfriends just like Edward and Bella are bestfriends so that's why we were always together." Jacob explained to him. Seth only nodded since Rosalie had started petting his head.

 _He hasn't imprinted on anyone yet, he doesn't have a Dom, and he hasn't looked you or Emmett in the eye yet. Actually he's avoiding it. He doesn't want to imprint on one of you and mess anything up._ Edward sent his thoughts over to his sister to answer the questions floating around in her head.

 _Thanks but don't tell me how he feels about us. I want him to tell us when he's ready. And I really hope he imprints on us. I know it's a long shot but look at him Edward! We have to have him. And look at how he took to Emmett being a sub. Most people are turned off by that idea because of how big he is._ Rosalie sent back not taking her eyes off the subs in front of her.

 _Yeah you guys do look great together._ Edward said smiling when his sister looked up over at him.

* * *

Leah sighed in relief as the pain started to ease away. She snuggled into the icy feeling in front and behind her. She took a deep and oh god. Something wonderful filled her nose and had her feeling like she was drifting. She opened her eyes looking around at everything all blurry. She froze when she heard a chuckle from in front her.

"You are so cute when you wake up." She heard a sweet voice say.

"You haven't seen me waking up after I've been drinking." She mumbled as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Oh I hope you don't do that often." A voice said from her other side.

She took a deep breath again letting her senses come back to her. She let it out long and slow when she finally realized it was her imprints. She pulled her knees up resting her head on them as she looked out the huge window.

"Are you ok to talk now?" Esme asked leaning on the headboard.

"Are you still in any kind of pain?" Carlisle asked seating up some.

Leah shook her head slightly still not looking at them.

"Leah." Carlisle called resisting the urge to reach out to her.

Leah whined resisting her imprint burying her face in to her arms as she cried. "I'm sorry so so sorry! I didn't ask to imprint on you both." Leah choked out.

Esme and Carlisle simply pulled her into their arms.

"Ssh ssh it's ok." Carlisle said rubbing her back.

Leah shook her head as she cried more. "No it's not! I'm ruining your marriage and I'm not even a good sub. Just tell me we can be friends and I promise not to cause any trouble."

Esme frowned. "Leah look at me." Leah's head had never moved so fast as she look at Esme.

Esme smiled at her tear stained face wishing to see it from a different act. She reached up and brushed a tear away. "So you need listen to us?"

Leah nodded wanting to look away but not wanting to disappoint her imprints. "I can't deny you."

"Then will you tell us about the imprint?" Carlisle asked carefully not wanting to upset her anymore.

Leah worried her lip between her teeth as she looked over at him then down at her lap. She nodded looking back up at Esme.

"Good but before we start." Esme looked over at her husband.

Carlisle nodded as he moved closer to Leah pushing her into his wife more them. "We want you to know we want you." He whispered against her temple.

"And since you imprinted on us that means you're ours." Esme growled out making Leah shudder. "We're both dominates and have been without a sub our entire time together. So it's like-"

"We've been waiting on you." Carlisle finished for her.

They smiled at each before looking back down at the wolf between them. Leah looked at them both for a moment before looking back down. "For us shifters imprinting is a way to find our soulmates. It happens by looking into their eyes and then everything just clicks. It's the most amazing feeling in the world. You fall hopelessly in love within seconds seeing the rest of your future with your imprint. You want to do nothing but make the happy which you know you can because of your undying loyalty. But you become whatever your imprint wants. A friend, family, a lover, a protector, or nothing. Absolutely nothing and that can kill you within days. And you can become sick and eventually die in a matter of weeks." Leah said with a frown that had her imprints sharing a worried glance. "And I hat everything about the imprint. It doesn't matter if your already in love with someone or not. You love your imprint in a second and that other person is dropped on the spot. And you really can't bring yourself to be all that upset about it." Leah said eyes brimming with tears. "My ex-fiancé imprinted on my cousin on our wedding day. I was left crying my eyes out at the alter while the whole pack except for Jacob and Seth who held me. It hurt so much because I just knew that we weren't meant for each other. But we hadn't imprinted on anyone and we're already in love so why not. We didn't know that in love or not a imprint is still a imprint." Leah said wiping her eyes angrily as she kept talking. "As I said though I knew in my heart that we weren't meant to be. I just couldn't give myself over to him completely in as a sub. He was a great Dom it's just that I could fully submit to him. I was always questioning him and backing talking. I could never fully meet his needs even though I tried and serving him bothered me."

She looked up at her imprints with glassy eyes. "That's why I'm sorry. I don't want to come between you guys and I'm' sorry your getting such a awful sub." She lowered her head. When she looked back up she whimpered because her imprints were glaring at her. She went to move back some more but she gasped finding herself pushed up against the headboard. Carlisle had one wrist and Esme had the other. She closed her eyes waiting for the hit she usually got from upsetting a dom.

"Look at us!" Carlisle hissed out and her eyes snapped open.

"We just told you that we want you and you still think we're going to throw you away!?" Esme growled as she bit her neck.

"So we'll just have to show you." Carlisle said as he attacked the other side of her neck.

She groaned and her hips rocked forward only to be pinned down a pair of different hands. "Don't move!" Carlisle said as he bit down on her ear.

She gasped not really able to talk right now. Esme grabbed her jaw and making her look at her. Carlisle purred happy with the new flesh to mark up. "You will answer us when we talk to you. Understood?"

"Yes Esme." Leah gasped out as Carlisle bit down.

"Good girl." Esme said staring at her lips.

She slowly moved her thumb over her lips. Leah's tongue flicked over her thumb drawing it into her mouth. Esme moaned as she looked at the sight. "Oh dear look." She whimpered to her husband.

Carlisle pulled back and looked at their sub. They had long since let go of her wrist and hips but she had not moved only stretching out her neck to suck on Esme's fingers eagerly.

"Your such a good girl for us." Carlisle said making her moan. "And anyone who can't see it is a fool."

"Yes but your ours so I don't care about any one else." Esme said pulling back her fingers. "Only you."

Before Leah could protest Carlisle's mouth was on her licking into it like his undead life depended on it. Her mind started to fog when Esme was once again attacking her neck. Claiming more of her skin for all to see that she belong to them. Then they were switching and Leah couldn't tell where they ended and she started. When their fingers and mouths left her body Leah was still withering in the sheets.

"God it's so unbelievable that she's ours." Carlisle said wrapping his arms around Esme and kissing her neck.

"I know honey we've waited so long for her." Esme said relaxing into his arms.

They let Leah float around in sub space a little bit more before bringing her up. Esme stroked her cheek and Leah nuzzle into it lowly growling as she smiled up at her imprints.

"Leah sweetie do you think you can come back to us for a while." Leah frowned as she struggled to get control of her body.

"We know it's hard just take your time." Carlisle said brushing her hair out of her face. After a minute or so Leah was able to sit up. "There's our beautiful girl." Carlisle said kissing her cheek.

Leah smiled inhaling their amazing sent she felt like she could stay there for weeks just surviving off of that alone. Of course at that moment her stomach decided to betray her. She frown down at it accusingly. Her imprints laughed and she blushed feeling childish.

"Well I was about to ask if you were hungry." Esme said smiling at her. She kissed her and then kissed Carlisle. "I'll go make you and your brother and Jacob something as well." Esme said before disappearing out the room.

"I love you." Leah said before she could stop herself. And before she knew it she was flat on her back with her imprints above her.

"And we love you Leah." They both said each kissing a cheek.

Leah smiled rolling over to face Carlisle now that it was just the two of them again.

"I know right now everything seems kind of rushed."

"That's because it is." Leah interrupted him as her fingers traced his features.

"Yes well when everything slows down we're going to talk everything over with you. What we expect from you and what you expect from us." He said taking her fingers and kissing her knuckles. She blushed not sure what to do. He chuckled guessing she wasn't use to such soft touches.

"Come on." He said getting up and pulling her to her feet. "Jacob say's her food is great."


	2. Chapter 2

Leah pushed the food around on her plate as she looked around at the vampires who stared at the three wolves.

"Um are they always like this?" Leah asked Jacob as she noted her brothers discomfort as well.

"Yeah." Jacob said shrugging his shoulders.

"Since they can't eat they like to watch us. Says it's interesting or something." Bella said rolling her eyes as she ate a ice cream cone. Jacob laughed as the other girls two vampires frowned.

Leah sighed not being able to take it anymore. "Come on." She said to her two imprints as she went to the living motioned for them to sit on the couch while she kneeled in front of them. She placed the plate in Esme's lap. The two vampires looked down at the plate confused then at her.

She rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Being stared at that while I eat is very weird so you two." She said pointing at the two of them. "Are going to feed me." She said throwing her thumb back at herself. She placed her hands on her knees and looked up at them. "Okay?" Her imprints nodded dumbly and she smiled at the as she opened her mouth.

Carlisle glanced at his wife who was didn't know what to do either. He ignored their gawking children as he picked up the fork and feed their sub. Leah moaned happily eyes sliding closed as she chewed. After she swallowed she licked her lips before opening her mouth again. Esme gulped at that as she feed her next with her fingers. She shuddered when Leah took the bread from her licking her fingers clean. She handed the next piece to her husband watching her hum happily as she ate. Leah was unaware of the effect she was having on her imprints. She did hear a low chuckle beside her and turned to look at Bella. She raised a eyebrow at her.

"You forgot your juice." Bella simple said as she held the glass up for Leah to drink out of it.

"Thanks" Leah said as she noted her smirk. She tilted her head drinking from it. She opened her mouth a little and let some escape.

"Damn." Bella said following the trail the runaway juice made. "Here let me."

Leah tilted her head to the side giving Bella more room to do what she wanted. She smirked when she noticed everyone was watching them. They had all went into the followed them hoping to feed their own subs. Leah nuzzled her cheek with her own when she was done. Bella handed the cup to Carlisle when she was done.

"Wow sis." Seth grinned from his spot between Rosalie and Emmett.

Leah rolled her eyes looking him over for a moment. "Why don't your just focus on cleaning those to up from all the honey that you like on your rolls." She said winking at him.

He blushed looking down at his lip from what his really meant. He nodded making up his mind. He reached forward grabbing their hands. Whatever protest they were about to say died on their lips when he licked their fingers together. He sucked them into his mouth growling happily. Seth released them with a pop as he looked up locking eyes with them. He sighed dreamily as he imprinted on them.

"God I'll never ask for anything else." He said rubbing his cheek on their hands and kissing them.

Rosalie and Emmett stroked his hair as they felt the imprint wash over them.

"Love you so much." Seth mumbled.

"And we love you to." Rosalie said bending down to kiss him and then Emmett copied her.

Seth smiled happily drowning ono their sent. Leah looked over to Bella shaking her head.

"Little human you're making a mess." She said pointing out the ice cream that was leaking from her ice cream cone.

"Aw man your right." Bella said from where she was leaned over Jaspers and Alice's lap. "Sorry you guys."

"It's no problem." Alice went to assure her and clean it up but stopped in her tracks when she felt Bella's tongue glide over her skin. Her warmth flooded over her body. She looked over at Jasper and saw he was melting as well from Bella's ministrations.

Leah couldn't even hold in her laugh when she looked at Jacob and Edward. Jacob was in his lap gulping loudly at his juice as Edward watched his throat.

"H-hunting." She heard Carlisle stutter out. She toward a wicked smile on the both of them leaning forward. She looked up at them through her eyelashes.

"What was that Sir?" She asked baring her throat to them. She smirked when she got growls as a response.

"Now!" Esme said and in a flash it was just three wolves and a vampire left in the house.

A moment of silence elapsed before the room was filled with laughter.

"That was great Leah!" Bella said holding her sides as she laughed.

"Yeah Lee it's going to be a lot more fun having you around." Jacob said as he caught his breath.

"That reminds me." Leah said as she crawled over to Jacob. She punched him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Jacob yelled as he scrambled away from her.

"You deserve that you asshole and plenty more!" Leah said shaking her fist at him. "Why didn't you tell me and Seth that you had imprinted on Edward. It would have made this whole thing easier for me fuck! Don't you know how horrible it was to deal with all that shit and then have that piled on top of my life?! I already don't feel like I'm part of the pack and this was just a reason for me to leave and be alone. Nobody even wants me in the pack except you and Seth." Leah finished mumbled. She refused to cry about a pack that didn't even need her around.

"I'm sorry Leah I just didn't know how to tell anyone. If it makes you feel any better I went through my freak out alone until I went and collapsed at Bella's house. And I can take care of the pack but you won't let me. I know how they treat you when I'm not around. I know they only treat you the way they do because I'm alpha and they're all trying to court Seth so they just bully you." Jacob moved so he was able to nuzzle his beta.

Seth and Bella decided to clean up so the other to could continue their moment. "I've been thinking about leaving the pack actually." Jacob said making Leah look at him confused. Jacob shrugged. "With the only two people I really liked moving out. I don't really have a reason to be around that much. I think they should all go out and explore the world so they can find their imprints. I need to talk to my dad and the elders about it but I think it'll be fine."

"I think it's a good idea even though they're all jerks." Leah said resting on him. "And what's this about moving in me and Seth moving in?"

"Oh well I thought you would. You know to make it easier on you guys. Plus me and Bella are moving in since Charlie is moving in with my dad." Jacob said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I think its a good idea." Bella said appearing beside her nuzzling her cheek.

"Yeah come on sis it'll be fun please!" Seth said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright alright!" Leah said pulling her brother close. "I'll talk it over with Esme and Carlisle."

"I don't mean to be a downer but we need clothes." Leah groaned as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It'll be fine sis everyone will be there."

"Yeah I know I just- It just seems like everything is moving fast but I know once this gets taken care of everything we'll be fine and I can finally have a moment alone with my imprints." Leah said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Leah was resting in the giant tub in her imprints bathroom. She was trying to soak out all her stress. She smiled when a sweet, minty, and clear scent hit the air. "I was wondering when you guys would be back." Leah said as her imprints came into the bathroom.

"Sorry it took so long love but we wanted it to hold over for a while." Carlisle said as he stripped.

"How long how you been in there?" Esme said as she threw her clothes in a pile with the others.

Leah moved to the other side making room for the two vampires. Leaning back against the cool side a relaxed sigh escaped her lips. Her imprints picked up a foot massaging it.

"I took a shower not to long ago and then decided to get in here. It's been a while since I've had a moment to myself like that."

"We can leave if you wan-"

"No!" Leah yelled cutting off Esme. She blushed at how desperate she sounded. "No please don't. I love having the both of you here. It makes me more at peace with myself seeing you two safe and happy."

"I love when you share things like that with us." Carlisle said kissing her foot.

"Yeah will you tell us about yourself?" Esme said rubbing her ankle. "The imprint is a strange feeling. I mean it's great to already be in love with you but we don't know you."

Leah nodded resting her head against the wall. "Will you tell me about yourselves as well?"

"Of course." Carlisle said. "You can always ask us anything you want and we'll answer it. We don't have anything to hide from you." Esme nodded her agreement.

"OK well I guess I'll just start from the top. My Leah Clearwater twenty-two years old. Favorite color is yellow, I love running."

"Well I sure do hope so." Esme said as Carlisle snickered. Leah rolled her eyes flicking water at her.

"My dad died when I was younger and my mom died two years ago. Thankfully the house was paid off so I didn't have to worry about that. I do have to worry about the bills, a crappy car that never wants to work, keeping food in the house, working two jobs, making Seth has everything he needs, and trying not to make things worse with the pack." Leah looked away from her concerned imprints looks.

"What is not trying to make things worse with the pack deal with?" Esme asked not able to keep the edge out of her voice.

"The rest of the pack are Dom's and I put up with their shit on a daily bases. I won't let them get close to Seth so that also fuels it. Then there's me being the only female shifter in the pack and I don't wake to bow down to them. Then I'm also Jacob's second the beta. Oh and just because I'm a sub and a should cater to there needs." Leah growled out but calmed when Carlisle massaged her foot again.

"Well there's no way your going back there." He huffed scowling down at the water. "You and Seth will be staying here."

Esme elbowed him stopping his rant. "What our mate means is. You are not going back and you can move in here if you want or we can help you find you and Seth a apartment somewhere." Esme calmly suggested.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes that's what I meant. Sorry I got carried away."

Leah just laughed holding her sides.

"Um want to let us know what's so funny? We thought it was a good idea. I simple no would have been better." Carlisle mumbled as he and his wife looked down at the water sadly.

Leah quickly sobered up and went over in front of them. "No. No. No. It's just that I was going to ask you that but you beat me to it." Leah said smiling at them. She continued when they looked up at her unsurely. "How could I not want to live here with the two of you. You're living in my dream house." Leah said softly as she settled down already receding into her head.

"Your dream house?" Esme asked.

"Yeah." Leah sighed out contently. "I always wanted to settle down in a big house for me and the kids, have a big bedroom with a large window so I could look out at the forest, and be surrounded by nature. As I got a little bit older though I gave up on it and just wished my imprints would take me away. It didn't even have to be something close just anywhere would do. Because I knew I would love them no matter where we ended up. I remember feeling bad because what about Seth you know. I was what he needed to survive off of. But now I know he will be taken care of and it's time I start living for myself. I want to paint, play music, go out to clubs, and actually just be myself without fear. I would also really like to take up architecture in college some day. It doesn't have to be any time soon since I have forever." Leah said smiling at them dreamily as she rubbed their cheeks.

"You have forever?" Carlisle asked as he leaned into her touch.

Leah hummed. "Because the imprint allows me to be whatever you need and I don't really age when if I keep phasing. As long as you two are around then so will I. I love you."

Leah missed the sad look the married couple shared when she yawned. Esme took her hand and kissed her palm closing her eyes. She breathed in her wolf's scent. Snow, grass, and the ocean.

"Let's get you to bed honey." Carlisle said scooping Leah up in his arms.

Esme handed him a towel as she started to clean up the bathroom. "Ok but don't make me wait that long." Leah said to Esme as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Esme chuckled. "I wouldn't dream on it sweetie."

"Okay I'm going to stand you up so I can dry you up. Think you can stand up on your own for me?" Carlisle asked their sleepy sub.

She nodded and he put her down. She braced herself in his shoulders. When she was dry and in one of Carlisle's shirts laying in bed she asked. "Can I get a good night kiss?"

Esme laughed at the way there wolf was leaning up for a kiss. "Good." Esme kissed her.

"Night." Carlisle kissed her.

Leah smiled as she cuddled into Carlisle's neck and pulled Esme around her tighter. She drifted off to sleep quickly.

"Is it crazy that I'm just know realizing that she'll be with us forever?" Esme said as she combed her hand through her hair.

"It's scary right?" Carlisle asked looking up at the ceiling. "Don't get me wrong I'm incredibly happy that this happened but at the same time."

"You wish it had been someone else. Someone who she could have grown old with." Esme finished for him.

"Yeah." Carlisle said looking at her. "I know I've been alive for over two-hundred years but it feels like I've just started living. I love you but at anytime that she is tired of the whole forever thing then I'll end it."

"Me to." Esme said reaching over and grabbing his hand. "I'll give her whatever she wants. Even if it's my own life. The both of you mean so much to me."


	3. Chapter 3

"You know we could always do this another day." Esme said not being able to watch Leah slowly eat anymore.

Leah had been quiet since she got up. She only nodded whenever her or Carlisle asked asked her questions. She knew that today would be tough for Leah but she didn't realize how tough. "No I need to do this whether I want to or not." Leah said.

She got up and threw away her plate before heading outside. In honesty Leah knew what was really bothering her. Even the rest of the pack acted like they could careless about her. When really she should be the greatest thing on the reservation because she was the only female ever in the history of their pack. But truthfully she had always wanted to be accepted. Even through everything they had out her through a small part of her still craved for them. Leaving the pack like she was. She was finally realizing that they would never accept her into the pack. She sighed as she phased shaking out her fur. She felt her imprints beside her beside her. She could tell they wanted to touch her so she nuzzled her head in between them.

"Don't worry we'll be with you every step of the way." Carlisle said. "We know deep down you don't really want to do this but instead hold on for as long as you."

"We'll be your new pack if you'll have us." Esme said scratching her behind ear.

Leah licked their faces laughing when tried to push her away. She didn't know how she was so lucky to get imprints like them but she was done questioning it. Her brother's laughter got her attention.

"Hey Lee I'll race you there!" Seth called out as he phased.

She was about to take off when someone jumped on her back. "Hurry Leah before he beats us!" Bella shouted as she held on tight.

"The hell he will!" Leah snarled before she raced off.

As she got closer she felt the pack link start back up again. She didn't want to deal with them right now so put up her wall and ran harder. When they could see the house in the distance Leah felt Alice beside her and take Bella off her back. Leah phased jumping on the porch she did a little happy dance when Self pouted and walked up the steps.

"Come on little brother no need to be grumpy now. You knew you were going to lose." She said gleefully as her imprints smiled at her.

"Shut up and go inside." Seth said rolling his eyes. He relented though when Emmett kissed his cheek and Rosalie rubbed his back.

"After you Mc grumpy pants." Leah said holding the door open for her brother.

He thumped her nose as he went inside. Before Leah went inside she noticed Jake did not change but was pacing back in forth in front of the house snarling. She sighed knowing it was because of the pack. Everyone besides Bella, who was placed on the porch by Jasper, took guard around the house when Edward looked over at her.

 _The packs not happy._

 _I thought as much._

 _Don't worry about it Jake's going to talk some since into them. You and Seth just focus on packing anything you want. That also includes furniture. We're willing to take everything in the house if it means you to will be happy._

 _Thanks it means a lot._

Leah smiled at him as she turned and went into the house. She went up to the attic and started throwing all the empty boxes she had gathered since her mothers death and tossed them down to Seth.

"Damn Lee how did you get so many boxes." Seth said walking over the sea of boxes on the floor.

"It's the only thing fast food places are really good for." Leah joked as she jumped down.

"Jake is ripping the pack a new one." Seth said as he gathered some to take to his room.

"Really?" Leah asked as she did the same.

"Oh come on I know your hearing the same stuff as me!" Seth said frowning at her. "Are you- Are you blocking them out again?"

Leah sighed as she stood up. "Don't act like it's something new. I was doing this on a regular bases before all this imprinting mess."

Seth looked ashamed as he looked down. "You're right sis I'm sorry I forget that. But I think you should put your wall down so you can get closure from them." Seth looked up into her eyes. "So you can see for yourself that there really isn't anything to come to."

Leah looked at him a minute longer before nodding and going to her room. She put a box together as she lowered her wall.

* * *

"Well isn't this just great!" Paul yelled angrily as he pulled up his shorts. "Our pack is already lead by a sub." Edward hissed warningly at this as he started to send the conversation to his family. "And now our only three sub's have imprinted on fucking leeches!"

"Don't call them that!" Jacob snarled as he stood in front of Edward.

The pack flinched but did not back down. Sam stepped around Paul placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jacob you can't honestly believe we were going to be okay with this. We're meant to be enemies! It's not right!" Sam said glaring at the Cullen's.

"No but I expected you to mind your on damn business! You of all people should know how imprinting works. And if you forgot how about you just go talk to Leah. I'm sure should would love to remind you." Jacob said smugly as Sam shoulders slumped.

"This would have never happened if they wouldn't have followed you!" Paul said glaring at his alpha's feet.

"Oh for the love of." Jacob said rolling his eyes. "Paul Seth was never going to imprint on you or you Quil! Embry Leah was never gonna be your slave! How fucking hard was it for you to see that. They way all of you treated her pushed her away!" Paul was about to open his mouth but Jacob growled. "What?! You think I didn't know? I'm got damn alpha of course I knew but Leah didn't want me to interfere." Her leveled them all with a glare. "But believe me if she would have just gave me the word I would have ripped you all apart before she could even blink."

Everyone shuddered at how serious he sounded. And he was. Not a day passed that he didn't wish to take them all out but Leah didn't let him. He was disappointed to be their alpha but he wasn't going to back down. It would just mean one of these idiots would get the spot and he couldn't risk it. He would only give it up for Leah. She was the only one ready for it even if she didn't see it himself. He finally calmed down enough to phase back. He closed his eyes and hide away in Edwards arms.

"So what? You think just because you've imprinted on some fucking leech that you're better of without us?" Sam seethed stepping closer to the vampire and his wolf. "Did you forget that I made you? I made all of you!" Same shouted looking from Jacob to the house. "And this is how you repay me? By stealing my pack, looking down on us! I'm a fucking Dom! I should be in charge. You are nothing but I useless sub! All three of you are. All three of you should be on your knees begging one of us to give you something to be your everything. But yet you go and imprint on some fucking leeches! Especially you Leah. You're the most worthless sub of all time." Esme and Carlisle hissed in warning. Sam looked over at them and smiled. "Oh look at that! The little bitch has imprinted on more than one bloodsucker. I'm sorry to tell you but she won't be much use of you to. Well besides ending your lives. How could you two monsters even think that the little bitch could be of any use to the two of you."

* * *

Leah sat on her bed listening to the pack and the vampires argue. She should have never listened to Seth because now she had a headache. She was going to start packing but Sam had to open his fucking mouth and started talking about her and her imprints. Hear him call them a monster was the last straw. She phased and jumped through her unopened window and taking parts of her wall out. She snarled as she went straight for Sam. He barely had time to phase before she attacked. Her jaws closed in on his leg. The rest of the pack gasped when they heard the crack. Leah grabbed a whimpering Sam by his spin and threw him into a tree.

"Jacob how could you let this happen?!" Paul shouted as he looked from Leah to Sam to Jacob and back again.

Jacob turned his head from Edwards neck and looked at him. "Leah doesn't want me to interfere." Leah snarled in his direction in warning. "See?" He said as they watched a growling Leah walked around the other wolves.

"But you're alpha!" Paul almost whined.

"So I am." Jacob said seeming to think for a moment.

Edward laughed as he read his thoughts. He quickly sent it over to his parents. Seth came running out of the house and phased. He went and stood in front of Rosalie and Emmett. They flanked his sides and gently stroked his fur which did not go unnoticed by Paul.

"You imprinted on two fucking bloodsucking leeches as well!" He roared as he phased.

"Leah you better not lose." Esme said leaning back into Carlisle's arms.

"Yes I better not have to patch up anything major." Carlisle said with a smile.

Leah snarled wildly as Paul made to charge in her brothers direction. She heard her imprints command as she charged at him. She knocked into him knocking him off his path. He rolled before she on him biting and scratching at any part of him she could get to. Embry phased once he seen pieces of Paul flying off as Leah tore into him. He leapt but landed on a bloody Paul. He went flying in the air before he had time to think. Quil phased as he got out of the way. Leah went for him next next as he tried to run away. She latched onto his tail and dragged him back. She tore into his chest. She jumped off of him phasing when Embry tried to pounce on her. She phased as soon as she dodged and jumped back on the two of them.

Everyone watched the scene unfold before them in complete aww but only Jacob, Carlisle, and Esme were proud. Leah had finally done it. Showed them her worth and that she belonged in the pack more than they did. When she was done the remaining pack was a bloody whimpering mess. Leah looked over to her new family and couldn't stop her tail wag. They were all smiling at her. Seth had phased back and gave her a thumbs up. Jacob smiled proudly and opened his arms. She couldn't stop her happy dance as she ran over to him. The only thing that kept him standing was Edward when Leah crashed into him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her with everything he hand. He had never been so proud of his beta than now.

"My beta." He said nuzzling her furry neck with his head. He breathed in her scent and released her. He smiled when she phased running and jumping into Carlisle's arms laughing. He turned his attention back to his pathetic pack before looking back at his family. "Hey go back inside and finish packing. With all of you in there to help it can go by a whole lot faster." Jacob said nodding towards the house.

He turned back to his pack and sighed knowing it was just them outside now. He didn't feel sorry for them at all knowing it was way over due. He phased walking over to a whimpering Sam. Sam pitifully bared his neck. "Get up it's only one leg. You can still walk." Jacob said as he walked over to Paul. He had a pieces of his flesh missing but he was breathing. So he kept walking and went over to the last two of his silly little pack. They made up a bloody whimpering pile.

"I know you can all hear me so lets talk." Jacob said siting down on his hid. "This isn't how I ever wanted my pack to be. Sam they have always been mine's and you know it. My father asked you as his beta to take care of it until I was ready but you became selfish." Jacob looked into the forest not being able to look at them anymore. "Even though I think all of you are filth. You're my filth. I want much more for you than all of you deserve. There is much more out there than the reservation and I want all of you to experience it. I for a fact your imprints are out there waiting for you and some of you have unfinished imprints." Jacob felt Sam about to object but he growled. "I have always felt Emily isn't it for you. So when it happens I think you should except it and besides Emily will be there with you. That being said I want all of you to be open minded to whoever you imprint on. There is more than just Vampires and wolf shape shifters out there in the world. And not all of them are evil. And not all shape shifters are good so don't be so biased."

"But Jacob how do you know all this?" Sam asked from beside a whimpering Paul. "My dad use to tell my some stories when I was little but I'm starting to think they're not fairytales anymore." He said looking back over at the house.

He got up phasing back looking up to the sky. "The vampires here pose no threat and any coming here who attempt to. I assure you we can handle it. No matter how hard it may seem I just want you all to be happy. And don't hesitate to visit or call I would like to know how you are all doing. Maybe then you'll have your apologies in order." He looked down eyes roaming over them. "I look forward to the day we can be a real back. The day this forest roams with are children and possibly grandkids."

He smiled at them. A real one that they haven't seen directed towards them in a while. "Good luck and enjoy yourselves. And never forgot that this is your home."

Then he turned away from them and walked back over to the house. For the first time since becoming alpha he felt like he had it down. Edward gave him a confused look but he waved it off and went to help Alice pack a blanket. Leah came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nuzzled and licked his neck making him laugh as Seth joined in on the fun. Then Vampires and Bella looked on smiling as Jacob's laughs turned into sobs. The rest of his pack held him up and together.

"It's going to be okay. They'll be ok." Seth said rubbing his fingers through Jacob's hair.

"Despite all this and the countless other shit I hope they find what they're looking for." Leah mumbled from her place on his neck.

* * *

"Alright Jasper I think that's the last box." Seth said to the vampire who was leaving. "I want to take that chair." He said getting Esme's attention as he pointed.

"No problem." She said as she picked it up and was gone in a flash.

"Seth!" He heard Leah call from the attic. He wondered what she had been doing up there since she was gone for a while.

"What's up sis?" He asked as he stood behind her.

She motioned for him to sit beside her. "I think I found some of dad's things." Leah said as she looked through a trunk.

"Really what's in it?" Seth asked trying to get a look.

"It's just journals actually and newspaper's and pictures. Oh and there's two more just like it." Leah said pointing in front of them.

"So what do you want to do with them?" Seth asked as he watched her put them back up.

"Do you mind if we take them with us? I would like to look at them." Leah asked worrying her lip between her teeth.

Seth smiled his sister could be adorable sometimes. "Of course sis whatever you want. Let me just call up who's ever left." Edward was beside him in a flash as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Hey would you mind taking all of these to the house for me?" Leah asked him as she got up.

"Sure thing but is that all?" He asked them as he started petting them.

Leah nodded leaning into his touch. "Yeah thanks." He smiled before he and the three chest was gone in a flash.

* * *

The two siblings stood in front of their house.

"What do you think we should do with it?" Seth asked leaning against Leah.

"I was thinking about one day fixing it up. What do you think?" She asked throwing a arm over his shoulder and kissing his temple.

"I think that's a great idea. It'll be a future project for us to work on someday when we return here." Seth said smiling as he looked the house over. All his memories running through his head.

"Yeah when we return." Leah nodded a smile forming on her lips as her mind wandered like her brother's.


	4. Chapter 4

Leah was kneeling in front of Esme and Carsile as they took turns petting her hair. They wanted to go over some stuff before they got started. "Is there anything you would like to call us?" Esme asked her hand trailing around to squeeze Leah's neck.

Leah frowned not fully understanding what they meant. "Like would you like to call us masters, mistress, owner, sir, ma'am, etc." Carsile clarified after seeing her frown. Leah blushed as she fidgeted. "Come on honey you can tell us." Carsile said rubbing her cheek.

Leah blushed more as she leaned in the touch. "Just let go and tell us everything you want sweetie." Esme said cupping her other cheek.

Leah whimpered closing her eyes and just relaxing into their touch. "I want to call you mommy and daddy." She said looking up at them. "I want to be a beautiful forest fairy. I want to get all the attention I can. That's means lots of pets and cuddles. I love acting more like a wolf than a human. I want to be you good girl and just please you as much as you want. I want you to mark me up. To claim me. TO own me." Leah said as she bit her lip she was vibrating with energy.

Esme and Carsile looked at each other a bit surprised. "Oh my fucking god you are perfect." Carsile moaned.

"Yeah so perfect. Such a good girl already for us." Esme groaned scratching their subs head. Leah wiggled excitedly as she leaned into the touch.

"I think our girl deserves some special attention don't you love?" Carsile asked his wife. Esme laughed as Leah whined.

"She sure does but then we have to get back down to business." Esme said smirking at her husband's pout. "Come here Leah." Esme motioned for her to climb up into their laps. Leah wiggled once more before she straddle a thigh from them both.

"Good girl." Carsile praised quickly claiming her lips for his on.

Esme noticed the way Leah didn't reach out to hold on to either of them. Instead their sub kept her hands in on her lap. "Very good girl Leah but you may hold on to us." Carsile released her so she could answer.

"Thank you mommy." Leah said smiling at her other dom.

Esme returned the smile and then kissed her. Leah gasped for air when Esme let her go but Carsile quickly claimed her again. As she was passed back and forth she was vaguely aware of the hips on her hips, throat, and the one gripping her hair. She whimpered for more when they were done with her.

"Easy there little one. That was just an award for telling us what you want." Carsile stroked her back.

"Ok daddy." Leah said kissing the corner of his mouth. She then turned and the same thing for Esme.

"Is that going to be an all the time thing because that was very cute." Esme said smiling at her.

Leah blushed and looked down at where her hands still gripped their clothes. "Probably so mommy. It's something I imagined doing to my Dom. And even more since I found out who my imprints are."

Esme raised an eyebrow and leaned her head on Carsile shoulder. "And what else have you imagined doing?"

Leah squirmed a little in their hold. "That and I've wanted to wear a collar or something that shows that I'm owned. I wanted to do fun things with you guys. Cute couple things. I want to be given rules. Given punishments. Given love." Leah looked back up titling her head.

"What is it?" Carsile asked.

"Well there was something else but I don't want to make either of you uncomfortable." Leah admitted.

"I'm sure it's fine." Esme said with a shrug.

"Yeah I can only imagine it getting better." Carsile agreed. Leah shook her head.

"I doubt that daddy but um." She took a deep breath and then slowly released it. "I want to kiss you both with fangs and everything. I want you to bite me and I want bit you to. I have like a biting thing or something." She nervously looked from one to the other. The worried look that they were sharing with each other made her worry.

Finally Esme groaned and they looked back at her. "Are you sure about this?"

Leah nodded. "Well then ok." Carsile said a little worried.

Leah gasped as their eyes turned black and fangs came into view. She whimpered grip tightening on them and they both laughed. "You can touch us." Esme said smirking at the way Leah started to pant.

"I love it." Leah said as her own fangs came out. "I love you both." Her hands traveled up to the back of the heads bringing them closer. She dived in to kiss Esme first. Moaning as their fangs scrapped against each other. She pushed Carsile's head to her neck. She broke free from Esme's lips to look at him when she felt him resist.

"We don't have to bite each other right now but I do want to feel you against my skin."

She gave him a soft smile before going back to kissing her mommy. A light giggle left came out as she thought of that. She finally had someone to call mommy and daddy. She shivered at him nipping at her skin and the way Esme seemed to purr in her mouth. Soon she was licking her way into Carsile's mouth. Esme nipped at her ear.

"You know we can smell how fucking wet you are for us." Carsile growled his agreement into her mouth. "It's making it very hard not to fuck you when we have to finish our talk yet. But you keep being a naughty girl and distracting us." "I'm surprised you haven't cum already." Carsile said pulling back.

Leah shook her head clearing it some. "Mommy or daddy hasn't given me permission yet."

Esme whimpered turning and burrowing her head in Carsile's shoulder. "I know. I know." He said returning to normal.

Leah gave her mates a confused look. "Am I doing something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"God no honey!" Esme said looking back at her and putting away the fangs. "That's the thing honey. You're being so good with everything even though it's your first time with us."

"In the past with the other subs that we have tried out we usually had to say something or anything by now." Carsile said.

Leah growled glaring at them. "Mine."

They smiled at her both kissing her cheek. "Yours." They said together.

"Sorry." Leah said embarrassed. "I just can't stand the thought of any one getting close to either of you. It makes me want to scent mark you like crazy."

"Scent marking?" Carsile questioned.

Leah groaned even more embarrassed. "Yeah animals do it to claim things that are there's."

"So we'll smell like you to other supernatural?" Esme asked smiling.

"Well I definitely want some of that before I go back to work." Carsile said.

"Oh yeah I forget you work." Leah mumbled.

"Hey now Esme will still be here. I know she's not as great as me but I think she'll do." Esme nudged her husband playfully causing him to laugh.

Leah pouted. "I know that but it'll still feel off if one of you are not around for the first week or two for me." She explained. "It'll feel like I'm being pulled in to different directions."

"I can take some days off And only go if it's an emergency." Carsile said quickly hoping that'll do. Leah brightened immediately.

She kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thanks daddy!" Esme pouted.

"What none for me?" Esme pouted.

Leah giggled and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Greedy mommy."

"Very." Esme growled playfully and tickled her sides.

Leah squealed leaning into Carsile to get away. "Mommy stop it! We need to finish our talk." Leah panted.

"She's right honey." Carsile said to his wife.

"Your right but Leah can you get back on the floor for us?" Esme asked her.

"Of course mommy." Leah said sliding back to floor and on to her knees.

"Alright let's move on to your limits." Carsile said.

"And yours?" Leah pressed.

Esme ruffled her hair. "And ours sweet girl."

"Why don't you start off with the things you are ok with?" Carsile suggested.

Leah nodded and started to name stuff on her fingers. "Let's see I'm ok with ownership like tags, collars, leashes, markings, and anything else can be discussed, being treated like a pet like play time, cuddles, walks, pet gear, anything else will be talked about, bondage, spankings from hands, paddles, floggers, a belt, a hairbrush and anything else we can discuss, bondage with roped, silk, scarfs, ties, belts, leather, tape, and anything else can be discussed, restrains like handcuffs, cuffs, binders, and anything else can be discussed, double penetration, plugs for either hole, gags, blindfolds, dirty talk, vibrators are ok, biting, whips, claws, and I'm ok with blood being drawn from like bites or claws." She looked up at them when she said the last thing and they nodded for her to continue. "I'm not ok with humiliation, degradation, urine, scat, knives, needles, being a punching bag, and being ignored for long periods of times."

"What about rewards or discipline." Carsile asked.

"Yeah we want to hear what you have to say on those." Esme said nodding along.

"Oh well for punishments I was thinking time outs, writing sentences, or spankings. And for rewards maybe giving me treats or something. As long as it'll make me happy I'll be good." Leah sat there waiting as her mates had a silent conversation.

"OK well were okay with everything that you suggested and everything that you don't like we don't either." Esme said breaking the silence.

"Though the blood will be worked up to." Carsile said petting her head.

"Yeah we don't want to lose control of ourselves and possibly hurt you." Esme said smiling at her.

Leah nodded. "I understand even though I trust you."

"What about public stuff or role playing?" Carsile asked.

Leah blushed. "I'm ok with role playing and what kind of public stuff?"

"Um nothing sexual of course but what if we had to drop you in public or had to punish you in public." Carsile explained.

"Hmm I guess that would be ok. I don't really see anything wrong with it." Leah said giving her ok on the matter.

"Alright well that settles everything for now. We can take you to the sub store at some point." Esme said and Leah light up. "You have been right?" Esme asked noticing how excited she had gotten.

"No." Leah said shaking her head sadly. "He never took me and all my money went to making sure Seth had everything he needed."

Carsile growled annoyed. "What kind of idiot doesn't want to get the things his sub needs?"

"Your brother is probably there right now." Esme said with a laugh. "Rosalie wanted to make sure he had everything he ever needed right away."

"What are we doing today?" Leah asked with an adorable head tilt.

"Anything you want." Carsile said with an easy smile. "Oh and you haven't put up your father's trunks."

Leah looked over her shoulder at the piled up stack. "Yeah I do need to get on those I'm ready to see what's in them. And I have a great idea."

"Oh? Let's hear it." Esme said lacing her fingers together with Carsile's.

"How about you to go out and look for me a collar or cuffs. While I look through it. Whatever you would want me to wear that shows owner ship. And there's no rush I want you guys to take your time. Oh! And make sure it's the kind that can be stretched. I've seen those kinds in commercials I think." Leah trying to remember.

Carsile pet her head. "Alright I'm sure we can handle something like that."

"Any special color?" Esme asked taping her nose.

Leah giggled. "No any color is fine as long as you both love it."

"Ok anything else?" Esme asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can I kiss you guys?" Leah asked with a little wiggle.

Carsile leaned down and captured her lips in a slow but hungry kiss. She whimpered as Esme took over after a while turning it to a powerful kiss with mostly teeth. They cupped the back of her head as they passed her back in forth between them. When they turned to kiss each other Leah just whined wanting to touch them but stayed where she was.


End file.
